


[translation]Chapter 3

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [5]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: What is Simple续篇，粉红小段子





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113795) by [mariesondetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre). 



拉斯特走进厨房，看见马蒂在炉灶边，背对着他。他脑中闪过一个念头，马蒂是故意不看他，好再给自己一个惊喜。

他用手指轻碰了一下马蒂的后颈，用熟悉的低音轻声说：“现在看看有什么不一样？”

马蒂转过身来，眼中充满笑意，脸被喜悦照亮了，拉斯特从未见过他这样，但好像那是他最自然的表情，一百年来才首次展现出来。他仔细端详着自己的搭档，准备开口评论，但拉斯特俯身向前，吻住了他的嘴唇。去他的，他还有好多年的时间可以看他已不年轻的脸。

第二个吻开始很轻。那是拉斯特很久以来，或许永远都无法用其他方式表达的东西。但马蒂的支配本能很快占了上风，他把拉斯特压在厨台上，舌头探进他的嘴唇，无意识地用胯部顶着拉斯特的大腿。

他忽然意识到自己在干什么，他的腹内抽紧了。

“抱歉，抱歉，”他举起手，想往后退，拉斯特却用手紧抓住他的屁股。

“干吗道歉，伙计？如果我不想要，会给你的鼻子来一拳。”他没有笑，但发亮的眼睛表示他是多么喜欢。“来吧牛仔，不过我觉得你应该把锅底下的火关了，不然会把厨房给点了。”

当他们终于小心地倒在床上——操，他们已经不是十几岁的小子了——马蒂几乎没有去想他们在做什么，他有那么多要去触摸和感受。拉斯特的短发，拉斯特的胳膊，他手指下起伏的坚实肌肉，拉斯特的衬衫和皮带，他想把它解开，还有让他显得年轻了十岁的头发……

拉斯特由着他手忙脚乱了一阵，但他对琐碎事没什么耐心，并不想等着对方做完那些浪漫前戏。因此几分钟之后他坐起来，解开自己的衬衫扣子。“把那些都脱了。”他向马蒂轻轻点头，看着他的衣服。

几个月来拉斯特都穿着内衣在房里走来走去，但马蒂只在他离开医院的头几天里，帮他洗澡的时候看过他全裸的身体，那时候他想着比情色更重要的事情——如何避免把那些丑陋的黑色缝线绷开，或别让他们俩都摔倒在湿滑的地板上。但现在，拉斯特瘦长的身体暴露在他面前，因为保证了规则的一日三餐而增加了几磅体重，显得更加英俊。当然，他不再年轻，已满身伤痕，但马蒂也是一样，他并不在乎。他身上的伤痕只让马蒂更加爱他——他想着，当这个词出现在脑中，他有些惊讶。随即他对自己的盲目有些好笑。他们的身体靠在了一起。

如果有些小小的尴尬，如果他们的手有些笨拙，嘴唇放错了地方，也没有人在意。这个时刻只属于他们两人。

当马蒂射出来的时候，他真想看着拉斯特的脸，好像那能够揭示出什么，解开这个神秘男人身上的谜。但那个人的欣喜——拉斯特的性器在他手中跳动，让他达到了高潮，他只听见他脖颈边窒息般的声音，像在喊他的名字。快感席卷着他，崭新而纯净。

当他又睁开眼时，他看到了拉斯特肚子上的粉红色伤疤，随着呼吸缓缓起伏，沾上了透明粘稠的干涸的精液。他觉得他愿意做一遍又一遍，直到它洗去鲜血从伤口涌出的可怕记忆。也许只有这样做才能让他忘记。或者，也许这种用精液洗去鲜血的想法是第一次和拉斯特做爱的副作用。他轻声笑起来。

拉斯特从低垂的眼皮下望着他，好像迷失在了另一个时空。

“你还好吗？”马蒂问。

“嗯。有一种味道……我能触摸到……”他的眼睛忽然睁大了。“阿拉斯加的河流。”

马蒂皱了皱眉。“那一定很冷，”他低声说，不想打扰拉斯特的思绪。

“不，是夏天的河……阿拉斯加短暂的夏天，一年中唯一让我觉得舒服的时候，有几个星期，可恶的寒冷消退了……我呆在河边，半裸着，享受皮肤上的温暖……”他的声音渐渐消失。稍停了一下，他的目光又落在马蒂脸上，声音变得坚定。“你的手在我身上，就像小时候最好的时光，马蒂。”那简直像个指控，但马蒂的脸红了，因为他明白这词句之外未明的含义。

谁知道呢，也许他已经昏了头，但他的确看到了我爱你这几个字，在他眼前闪闪发光。

 

END


End file.
